Wild Heart
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: "Elle a besoin d'un coeur sauvage..." Un petit Leyna dans un UA, sur une chanson de The Vamps


**Salut, je reviens avec un OS. J'étais en train d'écouter Wild Heart de The Vamps quand j'ai eu cette idée, un petit Leyna tout mignon sur une de mes chanson préféré en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

**Marie...**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Je sortais de la soirée d'anniversaire de Jason quand je la vois, elle est belle magnifique, parfaite, elle a des cheveux bruns tenue par un petit serre tête dorée, ces yeux chocolat ont juste un trait d'eye-liner pour les soulignée, ses traits sont parfait. Mais je devais rentrer.

_I was walking away_

Je la regardais, elle rerentrais à l'intérieur et je décidai de ne pas partir.

_But she's so beautiful it made me stay_

Je ne savais même pas qui elle était.

_I don't know her name_

Mais je savais qu'elle m'avait vu

_But I'm hoping she might feel the same_

J'étais à nouveau à l'intérieur

_So here I go again_

Me voilà sa recommence, je suis encore amoureux, mais c'est différent cette fois, j'ai l'impression que cette fille est faites pour moi.

_She got my heart_

Je la vis parler avec Jason et Piper, je m'approchai donc quand Piper me vit.

« Tu ne devais pas partir Léo ? Demanda Piper.

-Non, j'ai décidé de resté. Dis-je.

-Léo, je te présente Reyna. Ajouta Jason»

Reyna, Elle a le prénom d'une reine.

« On vous laisse, avec Jase, on doit aller dire bonjour à Percy. Dit Pip's. »

Elle entraina Jason. Et je demandai à Reyna de danser avec moi, elle accepta et mon cœur s'emballa.

_Tonight we'll dance  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

Je la fixais, qu'elle était belle, et elle souriait, j'avais l'impression que mon passé disparaissait.

_We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine  
Oh Oh Oh_

Elle avait l'air d'avoir du caractère, elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, quelqu'un qui lui fasse vivre des aventures avec une pointe de danger. Un cœur sauvage.

_She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart_

Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, Reyna se trouvait à mes côtés, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas partis seul de la soirée et j'en souris. Elle commençait à se réveillé. Elle m'embrassa et regarda l'heure derrière elle.

« Je dois partit Léo.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. »

_Stay here my dear_

Elle me regarda de ces beaux yeux chocolat et me sourit, c'était ces yeux là que je voulais voir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_Feels like I've been standing right here for years_

Ma décision est prise, il fallait que je l'ai, cette fille était faites pour moi et si elle ne m'aimait pas je n'abandonnerais pas je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne.

_My mind's beat up  
Tell me that you feel this you know I won't give up  
I won't give up_

Je me souvenue de la soirée, nous avons dansé toute la nuit.

_Tonight we'll dance_

Elle souriait et j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, j'étais à elle et elle était à moi.

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

Je ne regarderais pas en arrière plus jamais parce que je suis sûr que Reyna est la bonne.

_We won't look back  
Take my hand and we will shine  
Oh Oh Oh_

Elle avait besoin d'un cœur sauvage, de quelqu'un de bien et c'était moi, j'ai un cœur sauvage.

_She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart  
Oh Oh Oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart_

J'avais fait une erreur, une petite erreur et elle était partie, mais je voulais la rattraper, je voulais me faire pardonner, qu'elle comprenne que je n'avais rien fait et que c'était cette fille qui m'avait embrassé et non le contraire. Il était tard il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

_And I know it's late  
I know it's cold_

Elle m'écouta et elle m'embrassa, j'étais heureux car elle avait compris que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

_But come right here I swear I'll never let you go_

Elle était belle, on rentrait tout les deux chez nous et je semblais redécouvrir à quel point elle était gracieuse.

_The way you move is wonderful_

Je sentis la petite boîte dans la poche de manteau plus lourde qu'auparavant, je m'arrêtai net, et je lui demanda.

_Let's do it now cause one day we'll both be old_

Je me souvenue alors de cette soirée en lui faisant ma demande, nous avions dansé.

_Tonight we'll dance_

Elle était à moi aujourd'hui et j'étais à elle.

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

Je ne regarderais jamais en arrière.

_We won't look back_

J'ai pris sa main pour lui mettre la bague qui brillait à la lumière des faibles réverbères dans la rue.

_Take my hand and we will shine_

Elle avait besoin d'un cœur sauvage et j'étais là, parce que j'ai un cœur sauvage.

_Oh Oh Oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart_

Elle arrivait dans sa robe blanche, qu'elle était belle, puis je me suis souvenue de cette soirée là, nous avions dansé.

_Tonight we'll dance_

Aujourd'hui nous allons montrer à quel point je suis sien et à quel point elle est mienne.

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

Je ne regarderais jamais en arrière, elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

_We won't look back_

J'ai pris sa main et j'ai glissé l'alliance sur son annuaire, nous brillons face à nos amis et à notre famille.

_Take my hand and we will shine_

Elle était maintenant Reyna Valdez parce que j'avais un cœur sauvage et qu'elle avait besoin d'un cœur sauvage.

_Oh Oh Oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart  
Oh Oh Oh  
She needs a wild heart  
She needs a wild heart  
I've got a wild heart_

* * *

**C'est fini, et ça fini bien en plus, j'espère que ça vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire, car c'est ma première song-Fic et si on m'avait dit il y a une heure que j'écrirais ça, je lui aurais rit au nez où j'aurais prit Jacques (Ma nouvelle poêle en fonte).Donc laissez une petite reviews pour cette OS.**

**Marie...**


End file.
